In Your Care
by PlainNonsense
Summary: She felt so empty inside, heartbroken by the two people she loved the most. He was always smiling, but deep down he was dying from all the stress and his decaying personal life. They both need someone to fill the emptiness in their hearts and they may just be perfect for each other.


**Hello people of Earth. Due to all this homework i will be a tad bit slower in updating my other two stories so sit tight for a bit, I'll get a new chapter by the end of this week. Thank you for your patience. Anyway this is a one-shot request from PunknOrtonlover so hope you like it. I don't own anything.**

* * *

She sat on the floor backstage, all alone and confused. Everything was falling apart right in front of her. Daniel had left her in a weeping mess, and her rock had left her.

Everything was going wrong for the small brunette. It seemed as if no one could save her. At least, that's what she thought.

* * *

He was on cloud nine. Holding the briefcase comfortably in his arms, his smile couldn't get any wider. But he was always smiling, even if he didn't want to. Because he was John Cena.

The role model to kids all around the world, the man who was told to encourage every child that their wildest dreams could come true if they just 'Rise Above Hate.'

The guy who was always criticized for using his "5 moves of doom" and not knowing how to wrestle like CM Punk. He didn't mind though, he just shrugged it off, because he was John Cena.

He was the guy to not show how affected by a situation he was, or to show any signs of anger or frustration. He was patient, calm, smiling John Cena. But even he had his ups and downs.

A grueling divorce left him alone, and tired. More booked dates left him fatigued and sleepless. He needed someone, someone who he could hold, someone to distract him from it all, someone to make him feel less lonely.

* * *

Tears dropped from her eyes. People walked passed, feeling pity and sadness for her, but never enough to stop by and ask her if she was alright. No.

These people didn't care about her. They cared all about the money they were earning. At least Vince did.

It didn't matter that you were dealing with personal issues, you were to go out and perform every night, no matter what.

She was totally off tonight, messing up her lines during the segment and even forgetting to react on some occasions. She was an emotional wreck. She needed someone to save her.

Someone strong, heroic, kind, someone willing to put up with all the emotional crap that came with her as a package deal.

She needed someone to keep her company, to keep her less lonesome.

* * *

He was strolling around the backstage area, smiling as always, but this time a genuine smile. He pushed all the bad things aside and decided to focus on all the happy things.

Mr. Money in the Bank could care less about a divorce or fatigue at the moment.

After a few steps, he paused. His smile fell and a look of confusion swept across his face. He heard faint sobbing sounds. He arched his eyebrows.

He turned towards the Divas Locker room area. It must've been coming from there. Maybe he should go and take a look.

He hesitantly walked over, looking around for anyone and anything suspicious. He didn't want to be known as a pervert when he was just trying to help.

He took a breath, stopped, and knocked on the door.

* * *

_Knock Knock. _

The sudden sound alarmed her. She looked up towards the door unaware of who was on the other side.

"Hello, is everything alright in there?" John? What was he doing here? "I heard someone crying." She froze. She didn't know what to do.

She immediately wiped her tears away with a tissue and looked in the mirror to see if she looked presentable. She opened the door.

There he was, SuperCena. With his award winning smile and good looks. His bright personality always made her a little bit happier just being near him.

"Hi John." She said quietly.

"AJ? Everything okay kiddo? Were you crying?" She was so small, so innocent to him. He felt as if she was fragile. That she would break at any minute if he said something wrong.

"No, everything's fine. Thanks for asking though." She tried to close the door, but his arm caught it before she could.

"Your eyes are red. Your mascara is everywhere and your eyes are puffy. You've been crying." She didn't look at him. "Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

She broke down. The comfort and safety he was now trying to provide her was too much for her now fragile state. She practically jumped into his arms and burrowed her head in his chest, hugging him firmly.

He didn't question it. He just accepted the hug and rubbed her back reminding her that everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

"I can't take it anymore John." He sat down next to her on the bench as he handed her a coffee cup. "First Daniel goes and breaks my heart and the one guy I thought I could trust treats a championship better than me. It's not fair." She took a sip, taking in the hot liquid.

"You can trust me can't you?" She nodded, but didn't meet his gaze. "Look, don't get upset or cry over those two idiots. I hate seeing you upset and they aren't worth it."

Tears started to fill her eyes once again. He reached over and gently used his thumb to wipe them away. She looked stunned.

"I," He hesitated, "I, like it better when you smile." He gave her a genuine smile and she was frozen in place. Her heart was beating out of her chest and they were dangerously close.

" I don't want to see you get hurt ever again AJ. You deserve better, a beautiful, awesome girl like you. You don't deserve heart break." She couldn't believe what he was saying. "Will, will you let me bear the responsibility of looking after you?" Those words came out wrong, but she understood his true meaning to them.

Something inside her just reacted on impulse, but her arms took hold of his face and gently pulled it towards her to no objection. Their lips connected. It was a soft, gentle, loving kiss.

It took a while, but when they finally pulled away they looked lost in each others eyes.

"I'm in your care Mr. Cena." She smiled at him which caused him to smile. Once again, he captured her lips filling them with the happiness they both longed for.

* * *

**Okay so yeah that was it. Hope you liked it, especially you PunknOrtonlover wouldn't wanna disappoint :). Please review, fav, and put this story or me on your alerts if you enjoyed this. Now I must do homework so bye bye for now. **


End file.
